Celebration of International Dance
by silent.symphonies
Summary: The Celebration of International Dance…didn’t think it would go this well. Amazing dances and a cute guy. Wonder what the Spring show will be like... Caitlyn centric....CaitlynxOC Something a little different than usual


**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own CR**

_**Celebration of International Dance**_

It had been this way every time. I had finished a show, okay a dance recital, and was a little sad. We had done our best to showcase what we had been working on. We barely knew anyone in the audience, but that didn't stop us. It didn't stop us from performing in the annual Celebration of International dance.

I sighed as I slipped out of my costume and into my clothes. I looked back at the dances that seemed like an eternity ago. The adrenaline was pumping though my veins as and the steps in my head. It was fun, and tiring at the same time. I zipped up my bag, placing it on my shoulder, and looked casually around the room.

My friends were all in the same stages as I was. They were giddy with excitement and were extremely proud of what they accomplished. I promptly walked past Nicole, who in turn was trying to make everyone move faster so she could go home, and zipped out the door.

I was searching in the crowd of people for my parents and my few friends that came. And just like that I crashed into someone. I vaguely remember saying ow before looking at the person I had collided with. He was dressed in black dressed pants, a black dress shirt, and a black tie. He was wearing black chucks and holding the Irish hard shoe in his hands.

"Sorry" I mumbled intrigued by his naturally light orange hair that threatened to cover his eyes, but yet managed to curl up at the end.

"No problem" he said his eyes facing me

"You dance with the Irish dance company?" I asked remembering I saw him when they were blocking on the stage.

"Yeah, and you're with that Ballet studio, right?" he asked me in return

"Yeah" I replied sheepishly

"Hey, I saw your light stick dance, it was really cool" Mitchie said appearing from behind me

"Thanks" I said turning to face her

"Well I got to go, my parents said I have to be home by ten" She said

"Bye" I replied

"Oh, Nate, Shane, and Jason said they wished they could have come, but they had a gig" She said

"Okay if you see them tell them I say hi" I said as she turned and nodded her head

"You were in that light stick dance?" The boy asked

"Yeah" I admitted

"I only got to see some of it from the wings of the stage, but when you guys suddenly came out with the light sticks in the pure darkness it looked really cool." He said flashing me a genuine smile.

"Yeah, that part was really hard and disorienting. Turning in a straight line with all of the stage lights off made me really dizzy, but I guess it looked good with the glow sticks" I said modestly

"Yeah, it did" He said staring straight into my eyes

"My name's Caitlyn Gellar" I said extending my hand to shake his

"Eric Andrews" He said reaching to shake my hand.

"You guys did a really good job too." I said "Well I only really got to see you guys marking it, but it looked good"

"Marking?" he asked his face filled with confusion

"Blocking on stage" I replied laughing at him a little

"Hey, I knew that" he said arrogantly

"Sure you did"

"No really" He said as I spotted my parents

"Um…" I started looking straight at my parents and I guess he caught on

"You better go" He said his face looking solemn now

"I guess" I said turning my head away from my parents

"Hey, keep in touch?" he suggested and I nodded my head in response. He took a pen out of his pocket and the program from my hand and started to scribble something down on it.

"That's my cell, e-mail, and my name if you have a facebook" He said handing the program back to me. And in one swift motion I was writing on his program

"Same to you" I said handing back his program

"See you" he said

"Yeah" I said before turning around and heading towards my parents.

The Celebration of International Dance…didn't think it would go this well. Amazing dances and a cute guy. I guess it was all worth it all of those extra rehearsals trying to perfect Illumination, otherwise known as the light stick dance. Wonder what the spring show will be like…

**Haha…I started writing this after my Celebration of International dance…and we had an Irish company…with a cute guy…and I did a light stick dance called Illumination…to an edited version of the music Sandstorm…it was loads of fun…review…please**

**.Glass**


End file.
